The Doctor's New Problem
by ExTrA-fAnCy-PaPeRcutZ
Summary: <html><head></head>Doctor Who has a problem, and a stowaway is just the begining of it. What happens next for the doctor? romance or hate? Live or death? find out!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor Who Story**

**Season 5 Episode 213 "A Christmas Carol" is what its ends off of, This is going to be a Doctor / OC this is just to set the scene and such! :D i hope you like it! please don't take my story by the way, i know i don't own Doctor Who but don't copy and paste my story and say its ours please. Thank you! Enjoy!**

_**By: Morgan Sawchuk**_

The Doctor watched as Kazran and Abigail rode off on their shark-drawn carriage, they were both finally happy, he smiled his peculiar smile. It was sign that his work here was finished, he turned to see Amy scowling at him. "What?" he asked lifting his arms up in the air.

"It took you long enough" she replied with a smirk "Did you have fun on those Christmases?" she asked as Rory fidgeted with his amour, seeing as it had gotten shifted around when they were onboard the cruise liner.

"Yes, but I never did stay for Christmas dinner, never have" he answered almost talking to himself. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, glad that through time travel he was not still stuck with half a screwdriver, half didn't do anything at all. A smile crossed his lips, then he looked around suddenly "Where did I park the TARDIS?" he asked no one in particular while walking down the street. Rory stood there confused and Amy followed him, trying to catch up,

"Doctor, you parked it the other way" Amy told him as she came up beside him.

"Ah yes, I was just testing you naturally" He replied smugly as he quickly pivoted and turned around. Amy rolled her eyes and made her way back to Rory, who was still confused.

"Umm is there anything else I can change into on the TARDIS?" Rory asked quietly as the Doctor and Amy passed him toward the bright blue TARDIS. It was easy to spot; it stuck out like a sore bright blue thumb in the middle of a snowy abyss. The Doctor took out a set of keys, and started to unlock the TARDIS.

"Why do you need something to change into?" The Doctor asked Rory back "How can I call you Rory the Roman if you're not dressed as a roman?" he continued with a smile as the door to the TARDIS clicked open. They all slipped inside, Amy standing next to the consul with The Doctor while Rory went off in the search of a different set of clothes.

"Where are we going now Doctor?" Amy spoke out loud, she hoped somewhere other than a ship.

"I have absolutely no idea" he noted excitedly, while twirling a few knobs on the consul. Suddenly everything began to flash, Amy looked around wildly.

"What should I do?" she asked looking at the assortment of knobs, buttons and levers.

"Pull the greenish lever to the right" He tells her as he presses two buttons that have started to glow. Amy pulls the lever and it delivers an electric shock.

"Ow! That didn't work" she yells angrily as she held her hand.

"Take two steps to the right and one step back then pull the lever again" he replied with a slight look of annoyance on his face. Amy did as he said and the TARDIS stopped flashing and calmed down.

"That's better" she whispered as she let go of her hand. The screen was still flashing, the same number over and over again.

"What number is it?" The Doctor asked as he pressed another button and opened a part of the consul. Amy looked at the screen and said

"It's flashing 8, what does that mean?" she asked walking over to him.

"That is not very good" he replied inspecting some wires "We will need to fix the TARDIS" He stood up and started to flick different knobs, then he looked around "Where is Rory?" "I don't know" Amy replied with a worried look on her face, she walked over to where he was going to change. It was empty, Rory was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Doctor Who Story **

**Chapter 2, here it is! i hope you like it! :) thanks for reading!**

By: Morgan Sawchuk

"What do we do?" Amy kept saying over and over again while pacing the  
>TARDIS. She turned expectantly to The Doctor, he had always solved problems and this was defiantly a problem. The doctor fixed his bowtie and said<p>

"I have no idea" he stammered "We need to fix the TARDIS before we do anything else"

"The TARDIS!" Amy yelled stepping closer to The Doctor "How can we do that when Rory is somewhere and god know what might be happening to him!" She breathed in a giant breath of air and stood with her arms folded for The Doctor's reply. The Doctor paused for a minute; it became increasingly quiet inside the TARDIS, only the occasional beep from the consul made any noise.

"If you are quite finished and have calmed down, you can hand me that sprocket wire to get started on the TARDIS" he asked turning to the consul. Amy grunted angrily and turned around; she then started to walk away.

"Time is wasting Amy" The Doctor chanted while he alternated flipping two periwinkle switches lengths apart. "Amy?" he questioned out loud and slowly turned around to see that see wasn't there. "Alright fine, lets let the Doctor talk to himself as if he doesn't have enough problems already" he half yelled trying to get Amy's attention. "Sure I'll help Doctor" he said in high voice under his breath "You are just trying to help and I have been so rude" he continued grabbing the wire from the far table "I'm sorry Doctor, I couldn't see how amazing you are till now" He smiled and connected the sprocket wire to a light blue wire by a lever. Amy had come back and been standing listening to the Doctor try and imitate her.

"I do not sound like that" She quipped while sauntering over to him. The Doctor jumped, dropping the glowing sphere he had been trying to force inside a black tube. He didn't turn around, he drew out a breath.

"You do sound like that and instead of standing there you could help me" he replied simply, the glowing sphere in his hand still not agreeing to go into the black tube.

"No I don't and I know I could have but it was much more fun to stand there" Amy laughed and took the sphere out of his hand.

"What are you doing?" The doctor began to protest but Amy cut him off by shoving the sphere inside the tube, it went all the way through. Then the lights and monitors went off.

"Oops" Amy whispered

"It's supposed to do that Amy" he said lowering his voice

"Oh, well in that case in not sorry" Amy tried to see if she could feel anything and began to swing her arms. The doctor got up, though no one could see it. Amy's arm connected with his shoulder.

"Ouch!" he yelped

"Sorry! But that should have hurt that much" Amy suppressed a laugh.

"Well it did" he replied stubbornly. The lights came back on and monitors began to work again. The Doctor smiled and walked over to the consul.

"Is the TARDIS alright now?" Amy asked

"Almost, we just have to figure out where and when we are" He replied checking the numbers on the monitor. Amy turned toward the TARDIS doors and stopped.

"Doctor" she whispered.

"One moment Amy" he said annoyed

"Doctor!" Amy whispered louder

"I could have sworn I said one moment" he questioned himself

"Doctor!" Amy half yelled at him "Look over here!" He turned and a startled look with a bit of confusion settled on his face.

"What?" he asked stepping closer.

Because at the entrance to the TARDIS stood a 11 year old girl, with green eyes, blue hair and smile on her small face.

"You have finally arrived Doctor" she stated with a bigger smile. Amy and the Doctor looked at each other.

"How do you know my name?" he replied cautiously stepping forward. She didn't say anything, only smiled.

"Who are you?" Amy questioned squinting her eyes. The girl turned to look at her, and then looked back at the Doctor. The girl took a step forward.

"I am simply a nightmare" a wicked grin split her face. Then the ringing started, it was ear splitting and getting louder by the second. The last thing they both saw was the little walking toward them, her face opening up because of a simple grin. Then nothing but darkeness.


	3. Chapter 3

**{Sorry for the wait! My computer deleted the file so i had to re-write it but the next chapter will be up within the next few days! I hope you enjoy it!}**

**Chapter 3:**

The Darkness seemed to continue for ages, droning on forever. The horrible ringing got a little quieter but not by much. There was no Doctor or Amy anymore, just pure darkness, swallowing everything in its path. The memory or depending on your view, the nightmare of a little girl was held in their minds. Questions were asked but only met with total darkness, eventually it was completely silent. They were just floating in the dark of the nightmare.

Blurs, shapes of things unknown, moving quietly in front of them. "Doctor" a voice whispered, hoping that he would answer, when no answer came Amy opened her eyes. The room she was in didn't have color but at the same was full of it; her eyes almost couldn't handle it. She shut them quickly, trying to think but coming up short. Memories flashed a little girl, a grin, and then darkness. Amy rubbed her eyes as if she could rub the memories and the worries away. She opened her eyes again slowly, then adjusted to see that the room was almost pulsing with color. The seemed to come out in waves, just beyond her reach, they bounced off the walls. She looked to her left to see Rory lying on the ground, his mouth wide open. Amy laughed slightly, then remembered the little girl and what happened. Amy slowly crawled over to him "Oy, stupid face, wake up" she whispered shoving him. Rory groaned and opened his eyes to see Amy peering over him, a look of annoyance on her pretty face.

"What happened?" he asked, getting up and looking around. Amy shrugged and headed for what looked like the door. It was an odd shape, a massive colorful triangle; there was no door handle, only a blinking light. Amy reached her hand forward to touch it. "Amy! Should you really be touching things" Rory asked though he already knew what she was going to say to him, he always knew yet he asked anyway. Amy turned around and put her hand on her hip, her eyebrow raised as if she couldn't understand why he would even ask that.

"We have to get out of here and find the Doctor" she turned back to the door and once again reached her hand towards the blinking light "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" She smiles and touched the light. It became a solid red color, then started to hum, quietly at first then getting louder as the door seemed to open, flipping upwards. Rory and Amy backed away, afraid of what might be coming through to greet them. The door opened fully and a shape came from the light, the shape stepped forward and waved at them.

"We have a problem" the shape said as two other shapes flanked him, then it was like the lights were turned on. They saw the Doctor, with a humanoid on each side. They had longer heads and green hair, their eyes the color of molten sliver. Each had an object that Amy guessed was some kind of weapon. The Doctor smiled weakly "They were waiting for us"

"Who are they?" Amy asked "or should I say what are they?"

"All you need to know right now is" He paused

"Is?" Amy half-shouted, her patience wearing thin, she just wanted to be back on the tardis.

"That we are in a lot of trouble" He looked down "I am sorry Amy and Rory"

Then before Amy could begin to argue, the humanoids started to sing, but they didn't open what Amy thought to be their mouths, it just seemed to radiate off them. The room began to spin colors wildly around, a vortex of noise and color sucking them in.


End file.
